Since a Kid
by TheNoiz
Summary: Cegado por su ambición de ser destruido y de crear una raza invencible, Karlheinz decide apresurar un poco su plan de casi un milenio a uno de siglos. Tras haber presentado a esa niña de corazón deficiente, Yui, como su hija adoptiva frente a todos los demonios, y observar las miradas de repulsión de sus esposas e hijos hacia ella, supo de inmediato que no habría fallos. [ALLxYUI]
1. Chapter 1

El viento soplaba más fuerte que de costumbre, y como era de esperarse, causaba que las ventanas temblaran y las puertas retumbaran. Los golpes de los objetos en la casa junto con el ruido de los animales, que circulaban alrededor de ella, se vieron opacados por el llanto doloroso de un infante, pidiendo ser atendido. Pero nadie acudía a su llamado, quizás ni siquiera se percataban de él.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe y un hombre con finas vestimentas hizo su entrada, no sin antes ver el lugar de una forma rápida, pero meticulosa.

—Ah, pero, ¿qué tenemos acá? _—_ Se preguntó con ironía el vampiro, levantando a la criatura cubierta de placenta y sangre, aún unido al cuerpo frío de al lado _—_. _¿Un bebé-chan?_

Sin una pizca de delicadeza, cortó el cordón umbilical con sus uñas. Envolvió a la bebé en sus brazos y fijó su vista en el rostro pálido y magullado que tenía la mujer tirada en el piso. Un camino de lágrimas secas adornaba sus mejillas sin color.

—Tu madre debió haberte amado mucho para haberse escondido acá tanto tiempo _—_ miró a los alrededores con una mueca de desagrado _—,_ un sitio tan lúgubre y fétido… Ah, sucedió tal y como predije.

Encriptado en el panorama, preguntándose qué hacer, recordó una idea que se le había ocurrido hace unos días. Sonrió de inmediato, pegando al bebé contra sus ropas y con la idea de que esto la calentaría por ese rato.

—Imagínate, bebé-chan, saber que sufres del corazón y que las probabilidades de morir en el parto son altas, y aun así hacerlo… —murmuró—. Solo un ingenuo humano haría eso, ¿no?

Con la bebé en brazos, todavía llorando y sucia, se dirigió a tomar una manta que había sobre la pequeña silla rota y ponerlo sobre el cadáver de la que antes fue una bella mujer, una bella humana rubia de cabellos lacios, ahora demacrada y descansando en paz. ¿Esta bebé llegaría a ser tan hermosa como su madre?

—Ah, incluso siendo hermosa, es una pena que tu corazón sea débil como el de ella… —murmuró, abriendo paso a las ideas que su mente guardaba—. Pero es muy conveniente. Siéntete honrada, pequeña.

Observó las paredes resquebrajosas y notó que había pinturas pegadas a ellas que luchaban por no salir volando a través de la ventana. Se acercó para verlas y la misma firma enmarcada en lienzo negro repetida en todas ellas lo hizo reír complacido. Como si estuviese premeditado.

—Tienes suerte de que el nombre de tu madre sea bonito. Iba utilizar uno muy viejo, poco conocido… Pero este nombre te quedaría mejor, ¿no crees?

Su mano envuelta en un guante tocó la diminuta mejilla de la bebé, y ésta, de inmediato, como si entendiera su pedido silencioso, cesó su llanto y abrió los ojos -por fin- para grabar el rostro del demonio que la condenaría de por vida al más doloroso infierno.

—Espero que sepas acoplarte a mi plan, _Yui-chan_.

* * *

Las risas suprimidas por manos, intentando no hacer un albedrío, acompañaban la suave melodía de una sonata que hacía que hasta el más aburrido hombre lobo bailara. El olor de raros bocadillos en la gigante mesa de al fondo atraía a varias ninfas, con la única intención de tentarlas a devorarlos. Era una fantástica fiesta organizada por el rey del mundo de los demonios, y todos, absolutamente todos, habían sido invitados.

Por supuesto, era más que obvio que sus tres concubinas estaban presentes también, aunque intentaran no verse la cara e ignorar los comentarios innecesarios de ciertos demonios.

—Tch, ni siquiera sé qué celebramos —se quejó un niño pelirrojo de ojos verdes que se entretenía un poco pasando las avellanas por entre su dedos sobre el plato _—._ Odio estas piedras…

—Mou, Ayato-kun, solo porque no sepas cómo comer esas "piedras" no puedes odiarlas~ _—_ replicó su hermano menor, sus ojos verdes claro observándolo muy divertidos.

— ¡Cállate, Laito! Ore-sama no necesita aprender a comer estas porquerías.

—Pff, claro.

— ¿Tal vez sea su cumpleaños? —Se preguntó a sí mismo el pequeño de cabellos lilas sentado a su lado, viendo a su oso de peluche con curiosidad.

—Ah, ¿qué dices, Kanato? _—_ Refunfuñó Ayato _—._ Es obvio que ese viejo ya ni recuerda cosas como ésas.

—Te apoyo en eso~

—Cállense ya, ustedes tres _—_ La vampira de cabello purpura habló y fue suficiente para que sus tres hijos la obedecieran, el menor a regañadientes _—._ Dejen de hablar tonterías y compórtense.

Miró hacia la mesa que estaba a unos 30 metros de las suya y gruñó fastidiada.

—No me humillen frente a la estúpida de Beatrix.

Al oír su nombre siendo escupido de manera tan sucia y poco disimulada, la mencionada dejó de cortar la carne blanca en su plato para levantar el rostro y ver de lejos a Cordelia, quien seguía maldiciéndola mentalmente seguro. Le dedicó una de sus más falsas sonrisas a propósito, de esas que siempre sacaban de quicio a la voluptuosa prostituta esa, y siguió con su comida, no sin antes echarles una mirada rápida a sus dos hijos.

El mayor de ellos, y de los seis hijos de su esposo, Shuu, concentraba su vista en el sirviente que tocaba el piano. No había comido nada en toda la noche y no parecía interesado en servirse algo. Sus ojos azules como el cielo centellearon con el cambio de ritmo de la música, a la vez que una pequeña sonrisa surcaba por sus labios.

El segundo, Reiji, había terminado su plato y había optado por leer un libro que había encontrado hace unos días en la biblioteca de la mansión. Estaba en otro idioma y le resultaba dificultoso entender las palabras; sin embargo, eso era mejor que intentar hablar con su madre o verle la cara a su hermano mayor. Acomodó sus lentes antes de voltear la página del libro y esperar que este lo entretuviera durante toda la velada.

Beatrix se llevó un trozo de salmón a sus labios, satisfecha. Como siempre, sus hijos seguían teniendo una conducta ejemplar a comparación del trío que acompañaba a Cordelia. Por su mente, rondó la imagen del otro niño que pasaba desapercibido en la fiesta, pero se disipó rápidamente al suponer que acompañaba a la enferma de su madre que había accedido a estar presente en esta ocasión.

A pesar de estar enferma, Christa era más dócil y soportable que Cordelia. En su humilde opinión al menos.

— ¿Te sientes bien, madre? _—_ Preguntó el pequeño de ojos rojos, mirando preocupado a la hermosa mujer de cabellos blancos, tintados de un leve rosa, a la que le hacía compañía.

Su madre le sonrió débilmente.

—Sí, hoy me siento muy bien, Subaru.

—Si empiezas a sentirte mal, solo dímelo.

—Lo haré _—_ respondió, revolviendo con sus dedos las lindas hebras de cabello blanco de su querido hijo.

Tan blancos y suaves, tan parecidos a los de… No.

— _No, no, no…_

No de nuevo.

— ¿Madre?

 _No._

Apartó la mano de su hijo rápido, como si su mínimo roce la incendiara, y decidió enfocarse en la gente bailando. Al menos hoy, quería estar cuerda hasta el final. No quería verlo. No a él. No a ese desagradable mounstro… No de nuevo, _no._

El brillo en los ojos de Subaru se apagó al intuir qué pensamientos inundaban la mente de su madre.

Sucio. Horrible. _Mounstro._

La noche transcurría tranquila y la fiesta seguía siendo entretenida para todos, excepto para la familia del organizador del evento, que parecía al borde del colapso. Dos de las esposas seguían mandando indirectas muy desvergonzadas, unas más notorias que otras; y la otra se esforzaba por no perder la razón.

La música cesó de pronto y las criaturas que antes bailaban se detuvieron abruptamente. Los invitados en las mesas se levantaron y las luces de los candelabros se atenuaron un poco. Unos pasos sonoros retumbaron en todo el salón y todos, ansiosos, esperaron ver al ser que los provocaba.

Karlheinz, el rey de los demonios, acababa de hacer su entrada.

—Ah, queridos amigos y familia, gracias por haber asistido a esta celebración —apenas terminó de hablar, unos aplausos fueron realizados por los invitados.

—Sé que no he estado por mucho tiempo aquí, pero créanme que hay una buena razón para eso.

Cordelia bufó antes de recordar que no había visto a su esposo en años. ¿Mucho tiempo, decía? Mucho tiempo era muy poco para la cantidad de años que desapareció. Ni siquiera había visto a sus hijos más de tres veces en lo que llevaban viviendo, maldita sea.

—En fin, no vengo a hablar de eso. Quería hacer un anuncio especial… —Sonrió de forma enigmática antes de dar unos pasos más adelante—. Como saben, me gusta pasar mucho tiempo en el mundo humano ya que ellos son… ya saben…

Meditó unos segundos, intentando escoger la palabra más adecuada.

—Interesantes —terminó diciendo, ganándose las sonrisas y risillas de algunos.

—Sí que lo son.

—Creen que su mundo es tan "normal", que no hay nada más allá de ellos…

—No te olvides de sus emociones a flor de piel~

—Eh, son tan ignorantes.

Opiniones llenas de diversión y burla llenaron el salón central, disminuyendo sin querer de manera ínfima la mala vibra que rodeaba a los Sakamakis. ¿A qué venía el tema de los humanos en este momento?

—Bueno, habiendo dicho eso, creo que les puedo confesar que esta celebración es para hacer la presentación de la nueva miembro de mi familia, que para variar, _es humana._

La bulla tan jocosa de hace instantes se apagó de inmediato y ni un murmullo fue escuchado. Aquella oración había dejado fríos a todos, como un balde de agua fría cayéndoles encima. ¿Una humana?, ¿miembro de su familia?

Beatrix palideció y abrió un poco la boca en señal de asombro. De no ser porque no sostenía nada en ese momento, hubiera jurado que sus manos temblaron y se dejaron caer. Sus ojos azules chisparon con incomodidad a la vez que un suspiro derrotado escapaba de sus labios. No creyó que aun después de Christa, algo como esto le afectara tanto. ¿De verdad su esposo hacía de esto una celebración?

Shuu no solía reaccionar mucho cuando su padre se dirigía a los demás o incluso a él mismo, pero esta noticia había logrado que hiciera una mueca y se preguntara de qué iba todo esto. A Reiji no le gustaba coincidir con su hermano, pero debía hacerlo esta vez. Apretó el libro entre sus manos con fuerza a la vez que millones de dudas se insertaban en su cabeza.

Cordelia apretaba furiosa la tela de su vestido con sus manos y le importó un carajo que sus uñas llegaran a perforarlo. No podía creer la barbaridad que había dicho ese hombre al que tanto amaba y odiaba al mismo tiempo. Así que mientras ella lo esperaba y criaba a sus hijos, ¿él traía a una humana para que sea parte de su familia? Lo que faltaba, una cuarta esposa, una horrible humana siendo una más de las esposas de ese asqueroso hombre.

Ayato había dejado caer las avellanas que traía en sus manos y se encontraba perplejo ante lo escuchado. Laito parecía estar igual que él o peor, ya que esa sonrisa tan jovial y simpática que cargaba siempre había desaparecido. Kanato no había hecho ni dicho nada, ni un gesto, ni una palabra, pero la tensión que emanaba era suficiente para que sus hermanos notaran que estaba exaltado.

Christa parpadeó repetidas veces, no creyendo lo que había oído. Sus finos ojos rubíes destilaron miedo y angustia. ¿Era esto en serio? Podía sentir como si un hierro ardiente estuviese siendo introducido a la fuerza en su garganta y unas agujas la pincharan por todos lados. Horror puro era lo que sentía.

Su hijo, que por una vez en toda la noche había dejado de prestarle atención, tenía el ceño fruncido y la frente arrugada por la irritación que empezaba a brotar en él. Sus ojos brillando más que nunca mostraron el odio que sentía hacia la persona al que todos admiraban entre confundidos y asombrados.

—Les quiero presentar a mi hermosa y querida Yui —dijo Karl Heinz haciéndose a un lado y viendo como una pequeña niña rubia, usando un vestido rosa largo y pegado a su menuda figura infantil, bajaba por las escaleras, sosteniéndose de las barandas de madera para evitar caerse. Concentrada en eso, ni siquiera notó cómo los invitados la miraban.

Algunos tuvieron que cubrirse la boca para no chillar de asombro. Otro público, en cambio, la mayoría mujeres, estaba sonriendo embobado por la ternura que envolvía a la niña humana que luchaba por terminar con los escalones alfombrados. Los demonios que no habían reaccionado de esa forma, simplemente se mantenían en silencio, intentando descifrar qué sentir por ese ser humano.

Cuando la niña llegó al piso, sonrió contenta consigo misma. Eso fue suficiente para que Karlheinz riera alegre.

— ¿No es adorable? —Preguntó en voz alta—. Ella es mi hija adoptiva.

Los aplausos y risas aparecieron de nuevo, haciendo que la pequeña fuera consciente de su presencia. Sus mejillas se pintaron de carmín y lo más lógico que pasó por su cabeza fue esconderse tras el vampiro que había su lado. Se agarró a sus vestimentas temblorosas y vio asustada a todos los desconocidos. La única persona que conocía la incitó a dejarlo ir.

—Vamos, no temas, Yui —habló con cariño—. Estas personas han venido aquí para verte. No es cortés comportarte de esa forma, ¿no crees?

La niña de ojos rosados lo miró avergonzada. No tenía idea. Se disculpó en voz baja para alejarse de él y ver un poco apenada al público que todavía la observaba maravillado.

— ¿Quieres decirles algo?

Yui tembló con la sola idea de hacerlo, pero aunque su padre estuviera sonriendo y preguntándole aquello, sabía que se trataba de una orden y debía acatarla. Llevó las manos a su pecho, llenándose de valor y se animó a alzar la voz.

—G-gracias por haber venido. Es un placer verlos y emm… —Nerviosa y sin saber qué más decir, agachó la cabeza—. Espero la estén pasando bien y me traten bien

— ¡Por las víboras, es adorable!

—Me la comería, es un pequeño postrecito~

—Si todos los humanos son así, tenerlos acá no sería un problema.

La niña sonrió al fin, percatándose que esa gente la había aceptado. Su padre le había comentado que la llevaría a su "verdadera casa", y para ser sinceros, ver una enorme mansión la llenó de miedos y dudas. Era obvio que ese lugar no era solo para dos personas. Él le había dicho que su familia entera residía ahí, así que estuvo preocupada por no agradarles, sabiendo que ella era…

 _Adoptada._

—Te dije que les ibas a gustar.

—Ah, sí… —respondió aliviada, buscando con la mirada a quienes serían sus hermanos y madrastra.

Supuso que se tratarían de los únicos niños en el salón, pero ver a unos dispersos no la ayudó mucho. Había tres en una mesa, dos en otra y uno más, refundido en la mesa más pequeña. Y en cada una de esas mesas, había una mujer hermosa que, también supuso, se tratarían de sus madres. ¿Cuál de ellas sería la esposa de su padre? No tuvo tiempo de pensar en eso al sentir miradas entre hostiles y confundidas de esos niños.

Tragó saliva, sintiéndose insignificante de pronto.

—Continúen con esta fiesta y, por favor, que mi familia vaya a la mesa central.

Karlheinz tomó la mano de su hija para llevarla a comer y esta lo siguió sin pensarlo. Con curiosidad, se fijó atrás para ver quiénes serían su nueva familia. La frustración se apoderó de ella al ver como justo las tres mujeres con sus hijos se levantaron al mismo tiempo. Bueno, no importaba, vería a familia completa muy pronto. Sonrió como la dulce e ingenua humana que era.

* * *

—…entonces, si no hay nada más qué decir, queda más que claro que ellos son tu hermanos, ¿no? —A pesar de que su padre sonaba feliz y tranquilo, y esperaba que ella asintiera, Yui no podía moverse ni procesar nada de lo que había escuchado.

¿Tres esposas?, ¿era posible tener tres madres?

— ¿Qué? —Escupió Cordelia, haciendo que la niña rubia saliera de su trance y dejara de verla.

Bueno, su padre era un vampiro. ¿Eso era normal entonces? Si así era, lo aceptaría aunque le costara. La mujer llamada Cordelia no parecía muy feliz de verla, pero pensó que cualquier mujer normal no lo estaría si recién se enterara de que su esposo hubiese adoptado a una niña hace ocho años y lo anunciara de repente en una fiesta sorpresa.

Por otro lado, la señora Beatrix parecía muy inexpresiva. La había observado una vez y de ahí en más, no volvió a hacerlo; hacía como si no estuviese ahí. Al menos ella no había reaccionado molesta o fastidiada. Quiso ver a Christa, pero su hijo había dicho que ella no se sentía bien y había preferido ir a descansar. También había dicho que después su madre saldría para verla. Bueno, ella sonaba amable y gentil.

Nadie había tocado los alimentos en esa mesa, a excepción de su padre, que muy contento para su gusto, se servía otra porción de carne bañada en salsa roja picante. Si fuese un hombre normal, Yui le habría dicho que no comiera tanto pues lo podría enfermar, pero sabía que su padre era un vampiro que si quisiera, podría vivir sin comer, así que lo dejó pasar. Pensó en un posible dolor de estómago después, pero la advertencia jamás salió de sus labios.

Miró tímidamente al niño que estaba frente a ella, Ayato, y éste le sacó la lengua y luego le mostró sus colmillos. No iba a mentir, los colmillos la habían asustado. Sus ojos verdes la miraban claramente molestos y ella no sabía la razón. ¿Estaría molesto también por no haber sabido nada de su existencia? Quizás sí. Y esperaba que fuera solo por eso que la tratara de esa forma.

Laito, a diferencia del pelirrojo, la veía con curiosidad. Sus pestañas largas se agitaban cada vez que las de ella lo hacía. ¿Lo haría a propósito? Él sonrió de repente, apoyando su mejilla en palma de su mano y ella tuvo que responder avergonzada a su gesto con una pequeña sonrisa. La curva en los labios de él se ensanchó y eso la tranquilizó. La reacción de él la animó a fijarse en los demás.

Kanato tenía unas ojeras muy notorias, tan notorias que le preocupó a Yui. ¿Dormiría bien? La duda mental desapareció cuando él apartó la mirada con desgano, nada feliz porque ella lo viera de manera meticulosa. Bien, eso era mejor a mostrarle los colmillos. Su vista cayó en el pequeño animal de peluche que estaba atrapado en sus brazos; apenas lo hizo, Kanato la vio de forma espeluznante. La pequeña tomó la sabia decisión de no fijarse más en él.

Shuu estaba muy tranquilo. Solo la miraba y no hacía otra cosa. Era como si la estudiara e intentara averiguar algún secreto oculto que tuviera. Ese acto la puso nerviosa de inmediato, y casi en instinto, empezó a jugar con las hebras de su cabello. Del otro lado de la mesa, Shuu bufó y dejó de verla para pedirle a un mayordomo que le sirviera algo. Ayato y Kanato aprovecharon para exigir lo mismo.

Reiji no le prestaba atención, ya que parecía muy ensimismado con lo que sea que estuviese leyendo. Ella, en su antigua casa, leía un montón ya que no tenía nada que hacer y su padre siempre le decía que el conocimiento la ayudaría cuando fuera grande. ¿Reiji leería por esa razón o solo porque le gustaba hacerlo y ya? Sus ojos semivioletas se encontraron con los rosados de ella. Vio que él abrió un poco la boca, como intentando decir algo, pero la cerró al segundo y bajó la vista para volver a leer.

Por último, Subaru, el menor de los hermanos, y también menor que ella, miraba hacia otro lado, distante. Parecía preocupado y con ganas de salir corriendo de aquella mesa. Éste notó que estaba siendo observado y le dirigió la mirada a la humana que estaba al lado de su padre. Sus labios formaron una mueca y sus ojos rojos como las gemas que tanto amaba Yui se entrecerraron de manera peligrosa.

— ¡¿Qué quieres, ah?! —Preguntó de mala gana el menor y eso bastó para intimidarla más que Ayato.

Su padre hizo caso omiso de eso e incluso regañó a Yui por no haber probado ninguno de los manjares colocados en esa larga mesa que parecía no tener fin. Era demasiado para las diez personas que estaban ahí, pensó. Los demás invitados ni siquiera se acercaban a esa mesa; estaban felices en las demás, y aparte, seguían bailando y haciendo de las suyas.

Suspiró viendo a su regazo.

Había leído una vez una obra en la que unos niños jugaban aun estando vestidos con ropas elegantes por un vestíbulo de los que parecía tener esta mansión. Cuando su padre le había contado acerca de sus hijos (que no creyó que fueran seis, sino menos), pensó que podrían hacer algo como eso. Sin embargo, viendo cómo eran ellos, dudaba que hicieran eso. Y realmente lo lamentaba.

Siempre había querido estar con niños de su edad. Y ahora que por fin lo hacía, y que además, se trataban de su familia, no creía que todo fuera como las historias de esos libros que guardaba.

— ¿Te gusta tu familia, Yui-chan? —La forma en la que ese nombre resbaló de la boca de Karlheinz hizo que Cordelia pusiera los ojos en blanco y que Beatrix, por primera vez, mostrara enfado en su presencia.

La rubia vio a las dos mujeres que se comportaban extraño y luego vio a sus hermanos. No era la familia que esperaba, y no solo por el hecho de ser humana y ellos vampiros, pero…

—Me gusta mucho —respondió con sinceridad, haciendo que sus hermanos la vieran al mismo tiempo con, quizás, ¿sorpresa?

Karlheinz sonrió ante eso.

Yui sonrió también y decidió probar los alimentos que su padre consumía, sin contar que esos seis niños que la rodeaban se convertirían en su peor pesadilla. Quizás no ahora, quizás en unos cuantos siglos. Eso era algo de lo que su querido padre estaba seguro.


	2. Chapter 2

Yui creyó que ahora que vivía en una mansión, su padre accedería a que pudiese ir alrededor de ella sin cuidados y sin quejas. Y, bueno, no se equivocó. Solo había una condición, una pequeña y minúscula condición.

— _Pero nunca salgas a los jardines, ¿de acuerdo?_

Lo había prometido y sentía que su padre era un poco tonto por pedirle eso. Lo que más deseaba de ahí era pasearse por aquellos rosales y recoger algunos pétalos caídos que de seguro había sobre los caminos de piedra... Era una pena vivir en un lugar tan hermoso y no poder disfrutarlo al máximo.

Lo peor era que su padre ya no iba a visitarla. Antes, cuando vivía en la pequeña cabaña del bosque, su padre iba a verla y siempre le traía algo delicioso para comer o ropas muy lindas. Ahora, los sirvientes se encargaban de darle sus tres comidas diarias; y cada semana, su padre o algún otro demonio amigo de él, le mandaba prendas muy finas envueltas con cuidado en más tela fina.

La comida no era para nada mala, las vestimentas eran de su agrado y los sirvientes se encargaban de cubrir cualquiera de sus necesidades. Sin embargo, sentía un horrible vacío en su pecho. Un mes desde que había llegado a ese lugar… ese era el mismo tiempo que su padre se había ausentado.

— _Necesito atender algunos asuntos muy importantes. Ser el rey de los demonios no es fácil, ya eres lo bastante grande para entenderlo, ¿no?_

En su cabeza, retumbaban las palabras de su padre en ese tono tan dulce y tranquilizador. Sí, lo entendía, pero, ¿qué podía ser más importante que su hija? Las lágrimas se acumularon en sus ojos de nuevo, puesto que el pensamiento había sido de lo más egoísta. Él no estaría orgulloso si ella pensara esas cosas; y por él, debía ser fuerte.

— _Apenas termine, iré a verte, ¿de acuerdo?_

Con sus pequeñas manos, limpió sus ojos llorosos y se apresuró a salir del cuarto y entretenerse un rato. Leer la calmaría, leer la haría olvidar al menos por hoy. Todavía no caminaba con seguridad en la mansión por miedo a perderse, mas solo había un camino que se conocía de memoria.

— _Este es el estudio. Mira cuantos libros hay, ¿te gusta?_

—Sí, me gusta… —murmuró, casi como contestándole de nuevo a su padre, todavía maravillada por lo grande y espacioso que era.

Parecía una biblioteca enorme. Bueno, técnicamente, lo era.

Era un lugar muy oscuro como un sótano, con la diferencia de que este era alumbrado por antorchas atascadas con fierros a las paredes, hechas con piedras negras o marrones. Olía a hojas marchitas, libros viejos y madera recién cortada. Más que tener un aire a mala muerte, la rubia lo encontraba reconfortante y cálido.

Caminó hacia el último estante, sabiendo que ahí se encontraban los libros de historias con finales felices que siempre la hacían sonreír como tonta. Su padre una vez le había dicho que leer eso no le traería nada bueno, pero era la única cosa a la que no obedecía. ¿Qué tenía de malo querer ser feliz hasta el resto de sus días? No era dañino.

Tomó un libro al azar y tuvo que cerciorarse, viendo la portada, si era el mismo idioma que ella conocía. Desde que había encontrado libros en idiomas jamás vistos o escuchados por ella, siempre revisaba los libros para asegurarse. Cuando su padre volviera, le preguntaría si tenía libros de gramática y reglas de esos idiomas. Si iba tener tanto tiempo libre, debía gastarlo en algo productivo.

Buscó una silla cercana y por la sección de libros de plantas, le pareció ver una pequeña mesa con una vela encendida sobre ella. Decidió ir a leer allá, pues su cuarto empezaba a agobiarla. Antes de poder poner el libro sobre la mesa, o estar más cerca de esta, vio que un niño se encontraba ahí, muy ensimismado en su lectura, ya que no se percataba de su presencia y, aparte, leía sonriendo y encantado.

Verlo ahí sentado le obligaba a recordar que hacía un mes, también, que no veía a ni uno de sus hermanos o madrastras cara a cara; claro, desde esa cena de bienvenida, no veía a nadie. Por la ventana de su habitación, a veces observaba a Laito y Kanato corriendo libres por el jardín. Usualmente, Cordelia los acompañaba estando sentada en un sofá muy agraciado posicionado frente a las margaritas.

Ayato y Christa eran los únicos a los que nunca veía, ya que si miraba al jardín al medio día, Shuu estaría corriendo hacia los muros que rodeaban la mansión. Beatrix junto con Reiji solían estar sentados bajo algo parecido a una capilla, hecha de piedras y pilares bien trabajados. A Subaru era raro verlo, pero las pocas veces que lo había hecho, este se dirigía hacia una torre muy alta que había por los rosales.

Lo único bueno de su habitación era que, desde su balcón, la vista era inmensa. Sabía quiénes disfrutaban del jardín y también sabía quiénes no lo hacían; la mayoría de las veces, solo ella. De cualquier forma, las probabilidades de que sus hermanos quisieran su compañía eran casi nulas, solo bastaba recordar sus miradas hostiles. Y aun así, ver a Reiji sentado ahí le alegraba.

Hacía tiempo no lo tenía tan cerca. ¿Sería una buena oportunidad para hablar con él?

Antes de responder su duda mental, Reiji levantó la mirada y la atravesó con esos ojos tan parecidos a los de su padre. Eran de un color muy hermoso, una mezcla entre el rojo y violeta. Lástima que su brillo fuese opacado por los lentes que él usaba. Estaba segura de que se verían más lindos sin ellos, aunque claro, supuso que no usaba los lentes de adorno.

No creía que los vampiros pudieran sufrir de la vista…

—…

—Ah… —Yui no sabía qué decir. Hace un segundo, se había emocionado pensando que podría entablar conversación con él, y ahora, era como si los ojos de él la taladraran, gritándole que no dijera ni una sola palabra.

Quizás porque no obedeció la orden de sus ojos fue que Reiji cerró su libro y se puso de pie.

— ¡Espera! —No había sido su intención sonar desesperada—. No te vayas…

El pelinegro la observó con ojos meticulosos, pero había una pizca de confusión en ellos.

—S-sigue leyendo, por favor —pidió ella en un susurro apenas audible.

Reiji parpadeó antes de responder.

—Iba hacerlo.

¿Estaba mal si se había sorprendido porque él le hablara? Yui, nerviosa, humedeció sus labios.

—Pero te habías levantado y pensé que…

Antes de que terminara de contar su apresurada explicación, Reiji levantó una ceja, algo extrañado, y luego señaló la silla.

—Me levanté para que te sentaras —explicó—. Yo iba a usar la que estaba del otro lado.

Él señaló hacia el estante de libros de historia y, en efecto, ahí había otra silla. No solo una, sino varias. Además de eso, había dos mesas grandes con velas sobre ellas, justo a un lado de la pared. Yui se sintió tonta de pronto.

—Y-ya veo…

—Bien.

Cuando Reiji empezó a caminar hacia la otra mesa, Yui lo detuvo de nuevo; esta vez, con ojos menos implorantes. O eso quería creer ella.

—Por favor no te sientes ahí.

— ¿Qué?

—Emmm… —Jamás había estado tan incómoda—. Tú llegaste primero y no creo que sea correcto que cambiaras de sitio…

Reiji entrecerró los ojos, no comprendiendo lo que decía esa niña del todo. Dejó su libro sobre la mesa y luego apuntó a la silla que había utilizado.

—Siéntate.

Yui iba a protestar una vez más, pero el tono de voz tan frívolo y lejano la intimidó. Al final, solo suspiró.

—Está bien —concedió ella, analizando su voz que no paraba de retumbar en su pequeña cabeza, pues esa palabra había sonado más a una orden que a una petición.

Cuando se sentó en la silla, esta fue levemente empujada por Reiji para que estuviera más cerca a la mesa. Se sorprendió ante eso y respondió con un pequeño "gracias", a lo que él asintió. Después se alejó para ir a tomar una silla desde la otra sección y traerla hasta la mesa que ahora utilizaba la rubia. Tras eso, se sentó en ella y volvió a tomar su libro.

La perplejidad inundó a Yui y fue la voz de su hermano la que la alejó de su trance mental.

— ¿Esto es suficiente?

— ¿Eh?

—Querías que siguiera leyendo aquí, y eso hago, solo que de forma diferente —comentó él, casi rodando los ojos, como si fuera lo más obvio, lo más normal—, ¿está bien así?

Ella asintió repetidas veces y él apartó la vista, para volver a sumergirse en su mundo. Estaba muy sorprendida. ¿Uno de sus hermanos había accedido a estar con ella?, ¿a pasar un rato con ella? No era exactamente como ella imaginaba este momento. Igualmente, no se lo podía creer. Desde aquella fiesta en la había conocido a todos, creyó que estos no la querían ni ver en pintura, a excepción de Laito que fue de alguna forma amable.

Ver a Reiji ahí sentado la hizo sonreír feliz. Quizás no lo volvería a ver en un tiempo, pero esto la llenaba de paz por ahora. Más tranquila y satisfecha, abrió su libro y comenzó a leerlo.

Así pasaron algunos unos minutos (de tranquilidad y rara alegría), hasta que empezó a tararear de forma inconsciente una melodía que había escuchado una vez en el pueblo que estaba cerca del bosque que habitó por nueve años. No sabía mucho de música, pero intuía que aquellas notas producidas por los instrumentos eran alegres. Quizás también era esa clase de música que se podía bailar.

Cuando iba a voltear una página, se sintió de repente incómoda, tanto que su tarareo cesó. Miro hacia adelante y notó que Reiji la veía atentamente. Parecía disgustado. Su mente reaccionó al instante.

—Ah, perdón, ¿te molestó que tararee?

Él parpadeó, analizando sus palabras con desgano y luego suspiró.

—Excluyendo esa costumbre tan inadecuada que tienes al leer, diría que es más difícil de ignorar tu postura.

¿Difícil de ignorar? Iba a reclamar por ello, pero las últimas palabras habían captado toda su atención.

— ¿Mi postura? —Preguntó, no creyéndole—. ¿La manera en la que me siento?

— ¿Qué más podría ser? —Contestó Reiji, algo fastidiado por las costumbres de su hermana adoptiva—. Tu espalda debe estar igual de recta que el respaldar de la silla, además, eres una dama, así que deberías ser más consciente de tener las piernas juntas al menos cuando usas una falda o un vestido. ¿No debería ser eso obvio?

Las mejillas de Yui se colorearon en un segundo. Nunca antes le había importado eso, ni siquiera se había percatado de ello. Bien, haber crecido sola con su padre puede que la haya negado a ser consciente de esas cosas; y era la excusa perfecta, y era la verdad. Sin embargo, que Reiji la viese de esa forma tan desaprobatoria hacía que su excusa perfecta no tuviera validez.

Decidió no decir nada y seguir las indicaciones que él había dicho. Espalda erguida, piernas cerradas… No era tan difícil.

— ¿A-así?

El pelinegro ladeó un poco la cabeza, como intentando verla también desde otros ángulos.

—Sí, así está mejor —dijo Reiji, esta vez sonriendo, orgulloso de haberle enseñado a esa niña que (supuso, por no saber algo tan básico como la forma correcta de sentarse) no sabía nada de modales tampoco.

Ahora que lo recordaba, en la fiesta, Yui cortaba los alimentos de forma poco elegante. Y eso, siendo de la familia Sakamaki, era inadmisible.

Mientras Reiji seguía recordando las "fallas" que tenía Yui como su hermana adoptiva e imaginando sus desastrosos modales como la dama que debía ser; Yui parecía pérdida viendo la sonrisa de su hermano mayor. ¿De verdad estaba feliz porque se había sentado de forma correcta? No es que le incomodara, pero sí la sorprendía.

Reiji hace un rato se había ofrecido a levantarse para que ella pudiera sentarse y cuando ella accedió, él había acomodado su silla. La manera tan formal que usaba al hablarle… Le recordaba un poco a su padre, solo que este último, a veces dejaba de expresarse así. Reiji, por otro lado, no. Parecía más que acostumbrado a ser formal, como si así también le hablase a su madre, padre u otros hermanos.

¿Lo haría? Porque si era así, le extrañaba un poco. ¿Serían los demás así de formales también? Un montón de preguntas llenaron su mente. Dudas que se esfumaron cuando rememoró la escena de un libro que había leído hace años, cuando tenía cinco años. Reiji parecía uno de esos personajes, específicamente el protagonista. Tenía el cabello negro y también tenía esa clase tan característica. Sí, se parecía mucho a ese personaje que acomodaba la silla de la princesa en una cena elegante, la cargaba en dos brazos, luchaba con un dragon para salvar a la princesa y se casaba con ella al final de la historia. ¿Cuál era la palabra?

¡Ah, sí, ya recordaba!

—Caballero… —se contestó a sí misma en voz alta sin querer, borrando la sonrisa en los labios de Reiji.

Demonios.

— ¿Caballero? —Preguntó confundido—. ¿A qué te refieres?

—Ah, no, es que… —Ugh, ¿se molestaría su nuevo hermano si le confesaba que le parecía un caballero? No lo conocía mucho, pero algo le decía que sí.

— ¿Qué tienes?

—No, nada, es solo que pareces uno… —murmuró, esperando que la ignorara o hiciera algo mejor.

— ¿Un caballero?

Ella terminó por asentir y miró hacia otro lado, avergonzada. Reiji seguía con esa cara tan seria y esos ojos pecaminosos viéndola como si se tratara de un ser insignificante, un insecto. Ojalá la tierra se la tragase y la escupiese en las profundidades de un lago, rogaría por eso…

— ¿Te parezco un caballero? —Volvió a preguntar, ahora claramente extrañado—. ¿No es normal que lo sea? Solo un hombre sin modales o principios no se comportaría como uno.

Yui sintió el alivio recorrer cada fibra de su cuerpo. Reiji ya no parecía enfadado, ni tampoco tenía esa mueca en la cara. Iba a decirle que se refería a la otra clase de caballero, de esos que pelean por su princesa en esos cuentos de finales felices, pero decidió no hacerlo. Pues como había pensado antes, no conocía mucho a Reiji todavía, mas era muy obvio que ser comparado a ese tipo de personajes podría ofenderlo.

Yui sonrió divertida.

—Tienes razón.

Después de aquello, cada uno siguió con su lectura. Esta vez, Yui no tarareó ni doblo sus hombros; en cambio, disfrutó de la compañía de su hermano mayor. Había sido una buena idea leer en el estudio. Y realmente esperaba que esto se pudiera repetir, no solo para no sentirse sola, sino porque Reiji era más agradable de lo que había pensado. No parecía molestarle su presencia tampoco.

De pronto, la magia terminó y Yui fue testigo de ello.

El pelinegro volteó la página final de su libro y luego lo cerró. Se puso de pie y se dirigió a colocarlo en el lugar que le correspondía. Volvió para llevar la silla a su sitio original e hizo una reverencia frente a Yui, lo que le indicó que se iba a retirar. La pequeña rubia observó sus movimientos mecánicos un poco triste y hasta se levantó de su silla para aliviar su ansiedad.

— ¿Y-ya te vas?

Reiji la observó como si fuese una tonta de nuevo.

—Ya he terminado de leer el libro.

¿Y no puedes leer otro?, tenía ganas de preguntar Yui, con la esperanza de que lo hiciera.

— ¿A dónde vas? — Optó por preguntar.

—Al jardín —respondió no muy seguro de porqué ella lo miraba de esa forma tan suplicante—, con mi madre.

Ah, claro, con su madre. Con su familia.

—Ya veo.

Se hizo un silencio raro entre ellos que incluso obligó a Reiji a disimularlo. La verdad es que no le interesaba lo que su hermana adoptiva hiciera o no, pero esa cara que tenía y sus manos apretando tan fuerte el libro de la sección más aburrida que existía en el estudio pudieron haber influenciado en sus siguientes palabras.

— ¿Vas al jardín también?

Aunque el tono de voz había sonado como una invitación, por el rostro que Reiji mostraba, Yui dedujo que solo se trataba simple pregunta. Una pregunta con respuesta premeditada.

—No puedo.

— ¿No puedes?

Yui se mordió el labio inferior.

—Mi padre no quiere que salga de la mansión.

El niño, por primera vez en su vida, se quedó sin palabras.

—Ah.

¿Y eso por qué?, se preguntó el pelinegro sin obtener ninguna repuesta lógica en su mente. No deducía ninguna pista que lo ayudara a obtenerla tampoco. ¿Por qué su padre no dejaba que Yui saliera de la mansión?, ¿estaría enferma? Otra vez ese raro silencio que Reiji experimentaba por primera vez en su vida rodeó a los niños. Rayos, era un completo fastidio.

—Entonces… —empezó de nuevo—, ¿te pasas el día entero leyendo o en tu cuarto?

—Siempre estoy en mi cuarto leyendo —contestó—. Esta es la primera vez que leo aquí.

Esta es la primera vez que decido dejar el jardín para leer adentro, pensó Reiji.

Yui no esperó a que él rompiera el silencio, ella lo hizo con una pregunta que lo tomó desprevenido. Si hubiese estado bebiendo té, lo hubiese escupido para empezar a toser como desquiciado. Para su suerte, no estaba bebiendo nada y su sentido común -y subconsciente- hizo que no sobreactuara.

— ¿Volverás a leer aquí pronto?

 _¿Y ella para qué quería saber eso?_

— ¿Lo harás?, o, ¿solo era por hoy?

No muy seguro de que su método de deducción en esta situación acertara, se atrevió a confiar en él.

— ¿Quieres que venga aquí de nuevo? —Preguntó confundido.

Ella se sonrojó de la pena.

— ¿N-no puedes?

No es que no pudiera. Pero, _¿por qué vendría?_ , ¿esperaba que viniese de nuevo solo por ella?, ¿quién se creía?

— ¿Crees que me agrada tu compañía?

Ella palideció un poco al oír eso. Acaso…

— ¿Te desagrado?

Se hizo un largo silencio por la espera de la respuesta de Reiji. Bien, la niña podía ser el ser viviente con menos clase que había visto en toda su aburrida y deplorable vida, pero el agradaba más que el bueno-para-nada y no le generaba una asfixiante ansiedad como lo hacía la presencia de esa mujer. Si comparaba a su hermana adoptiva con esas dos personas, entonces no podía decir sin titubear que ella fuera desagradable.

Tras ese breve y molesto análisis, suspiró.

—Volveré pronto —anunció sin verla y salió.

—Eh… —No podía ser.

 _¿Acababa de decirle que sí?_

Desde su sitio, muy emocionada para moverse y dar saltitos de alegría, la pequeña rubia gritó contenta. Como si el revoloteo de dragones-escupe-fuegos en su estómago la hiciera querer explotar.

— ¡Muchas gracias!

Reiji tuvo que detener sus pasos en el pasillo cuando oyó su grito. ¿Ella acababa de…? En serio, no tenía modales ni algo de clase… Se juró a sí mismo que la educaría con cada encuentro que tuvieran y se retiró de ahí. Ni siquiera se percató de la sonrisa que formaron sus labios cuando pensó en su próximo encuentro, en su próxima oportunidad para enseñarle modales.

Tras haber sido dejada sola en el estudio, Yui prefirió ir a su habitación. Con lo animada que estaba, la idea de su padre no estando con ella por un mes entero ya no la entristecía tanto. Es más, se animó a probarse la ropa que había recibido ayer y notó que le quedaba muy grande. Cuando se quitó aquel vestido morado, de él cayó una nota.

Curiosa, la recogió y leyó.

 _Dudo mucho que esto te quede ahora, pero deberías usarlo cuando cumplas 16 años. Estoy seguro de que te sentará bien_.

Oh, casi podía escuchar la dulce voz de su padre diciéndole eso. ¿Cómo había sido tan tonta de no querer probarse todas esas prendas obsequiadas por él? Claro que no todas habían sido obsequios de él, pero bah, no podía creer que su estado de ánimo le haya hecho desperdiciar estos regalos.

Unos golpes en su puerta captaron su atención y se puso muy rápido uno de los vestidos que su padre le había obsequiado.

—P-Pase —gritó y una sirvienta entró.

—Señorita, su padre la espera en la sala —dijo esta, inclinando su cuerpo hacia abajo, viendo al suelo. Como si ver a Yui no pudiese pasar, como si fuese prohibido.

Ya le había dicho muchas veces a esa sirvienta que no tenía que hacerlo, pero ella parecía hacerle oídos sordos. Yui, por esa razón, había dejado de insistir.

—Mi padre ha venido… ¡¿en serio?!

—Sí, la espera abajo.

Los ojos rosados de la pequeña destilaron felicidad pura. Uno de sus hermanos había accedido a pasar algo de tiempo con ella y su padre había venido al fin. ¿Qué más podría desear?

—G-gracias por avisarme —Hizo una reverencia—. Voy de inmediato —dijo, antes de salir corriendo con sus sandalias de taco pequeño que había aprendido a utilizar en estas semanas.

Yui Sakamaki se abalanzó sobre su padre apenas lo vio, ni siquiera le importó que algunos mayordomos y sirvientas los observaran. Karlheinz le correspondió el gesto sosteniéndola y permitiendo que lo siguiera abrazando. Notó que usaba el vestido que le había comprado hace unas semanas, junto con esas sandalias que no le agradaban a su hija, y decidió decirle que esas ropas le quedaban de maravilla. Que estar vestida de esa forma le caía mejor que cualquier otra combinación de prendas.

Ella le agradeció y lo invitó a ir al comedor y a hablar con ella. Cuando su padre le preguntó si había desobedecido su orden de no salir al jardín, Yui, muy orgullosa de sí misma le contestó que no, que había sido obediente durante esos días. Él le creyó, pero el leve y casi imperceptible olor tan conocido de vampiro que desprendía su cuerpo lo confundía.

Cuando le preguntó si algo nuevo le había pasado hoy, supo que había dado en el blanco al ver su sonrisa.

 _¿Había pasado un tiempo con Reiji?, ¿de verdad?_

—También dijo que volvería pronto —comentó ella feliz y Karlheinz tuvo que contener su sorpresa con esa sonrisa enigmática que siempre mostraba.

— ¿En serio?

—Sí, ¿no es genial?

—Ya lo creo —dijo él antes de perderse en sus pensamientos y volver a ignorar las palabras de la niña que tenía en frente.

 _Todo iba de acuerdo al plan._

Yui pasó ese día con su padre y él le explicó que, debido a unos problemas que tenía el mundo de los demonios, las visitas serían una vez al mes. Se entristeció al escuchar eso; sin embargo, cuando su padre mencionó a Reiji haciéndole compañía, ella pensó que estaba en lo cierto. No se sentiría sola estando con él; en realidad, no se sentiría sola mientras pasara algo de tiempo con sus otros hermanos e incluso madrastras.

Llegó la noche y Karlheinz le anunció a su hija que se iría de nuevo pronto, en una hora más. Ella lo aceptó tranquila y sin rechistar. Pero una nueva duda surgió en su cabeza. Su padre había llegado hoy y acababa de decir que ya se iba. ¿Acaso no iba a ver a sus esposas y demás hijos?, ¿en serio pensaba irse así sin más por otro mes?

—Seguiré enviándote notas con lo que te envío, ¿está bien?

No, eso no podía ser. Era más que obvio que su padre no se marcharía ahora, seguro que lo haría después de ver a sus demás hijos y esposas. Él era tan bueno que jamás se iría sin ver a su familia. Si la quería tanto a ella siendo adoptada, ¿cómo no iba a querer de la misma forma o incluso más a los que eran sus hijos biológicos?, ¿cómo no iba a querer pasar tiempo con ellos? Seguro que también le enviaba vestidos bonitos a sus tres esposas.

Su padre nunca se atrevería a negar a su familia. _Nunca._

* * *

Muchas gracias a todas las personas que comentaron mi historia. En serio, no creí que tuviera tanta aceptación. Me hace bastante feliz que les haya llamado la atención; y sí, mi idea es desarrollar la infancia de Yui con los vampiros y como influenciará esto en el futuro que se viene. Para esto, también intervendrán las esposas de Karlheinz; sin embargo, se verá en capítulos más avanzados como en el 6 u 8. Espero que hayan disfrutado también de este capítulo; mi intención es desarrollar las relaciones de Yui con sus "hermanastros" poco a través de capítulos centrados en las interacciones con un solo chico. Esta vez fue con Reiji, el próximo será con otro y así sucesivamente hasta que ya estén "en confianza.

De nuevo, gracias por comentar y leer mi historia. Espero tengan un excelente día :)

An1meAddict666: I'm so sorry you thought my story was written in English! Thanks for taking your time to translate it. To be honest, my level of English is not tthat good, but I can try translating this fic someday. Thank you for saying my story is good, you wouldn't know how happy it makes me feel.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Diabolik Lovers no me pertenece; es propiedad de Rejet.

* * *

Habían pasado tres semanas desde que su padre la había visitado… Eso significaba que llegaría en una semana más. Frunció el ceño y siguió estirando sus piernas en el aire, no importándole el hecho de usar un vestido (y que desde que había llegado a ese lugar, siempre los usaba). Estaba en su habitación, así que estaría bien. Nadie la estaba viendo y nadie lo sabría.

Agitó un poco sus piernas antes de bufar aburrida, tumbarse boca abajo en la cama, y aplastar su cara en la almohada.

Ya habían pasado tres meses desde que conocía a Reiji y este no dejaba de darle lecciones de modales todos los días que se veían en el estudio. Se encontraban los lunes, miércoles y viernes, siempre a la misma hora y con la misma cantidad de tiempo. Era como si el pelinegro lo tuviera programado y formara parte de su agenda personal. Era tan mecánico al llegar e irse.

A pesar de que él se la pasara regañándola por ser una "ignorante" y "poco educada dama", debía ser honesta y admitir que así le agradaba su hermano. Además, no siempre era cruel recalcándole qué hacía mal. Esta última semana le había enseñado un poco del idioma de los vampiros. No era precisamente a través de la vocalización, daba la casualidad de que solo era un idioma escrito.

No era muy sencillo, pero que Reiji se tomara el tiempo de explicarle hacía que se esmerara en aprenderlo. Aparte de eso, había aprendido muchas cosas acerca de su hermano mayor. Podía leer muy rápido y memorizar textos enteros con solo leerlos una vez; cosa que seguía abrumándola, pues ella jamás sería capaz de eso y realmente dudaba de que otros vampiros lo fueran.

También había descubierto que a Reiji le gustaba trabajar con plantas para hacer medicinas y otra clase de cosas (entre ellas veneno, lo que casi la mata de un infarto). La mayoría de ellas eran para humanos (sí, también el veneno). Los vampiros y otros demonios no solían enfermarse (ni morir a causa de venenos…). Y cuando lo hacían, no necesitaban medicinas realmente. Bastaba con un día e incluso horas de reposo. Era una lástima que cerca no hubieran humanos; estaba segura de que las bebidas y ungüentos que el pelinegro creaba ayudarían a muchas personas.

Lo sabía por experiencia propia.

El mes pasado había sufrido su primera gripe en todo lo que iba del año, y Reiji, viéndola con la cara roja y el sudor escurriendo por su frente, se había molestado con ella por andar así siendo una Sakamaki. Le había dado una reprimenda que la asustó aun más que cuando su padre descubrió hace años que había dejado la cabaña del bosque para visitar el pueblo cercano. Sí, así de aterrador podía ser el pelinegro -a sus 9 años de edad- por ver a su hermana adoptiva no cuidando de su "débil cuerpo humano".

Ese mismo día, Reiji la había llevado a su propia habitación y le había ordenado permanecer ahí mientras él traía todo lo necesario. Cuando regresó, vio que en sus manos traía plantas que nunca antes había visto y frascos con contenido de olor poco agradable, que prefirió no saber de qué estaban hechos. Mientras preparaba el jarabe que la haría sentir mejor, recordaba que él se quejaba de los sirvientes por haberla dejado salir de su cuarto con ese aspecto tan horrendo.

Aunque sonara un poco duro e humillante, a Yui eso le había gustado. Era algo así como la prueba de que él se preocupaba por ella a su manera. Claro que cuando ella le insinuó eso, Reiji respondió con un seco "es molesto tener que ver a alguien luciendo así", pero con eso bastaba. Al día siguiente, su gripe había desaparecido y esperaba ansiosa el día que volviera Reiji para decirle que se había mejorado muy rápido.

— _Era esperable que mejoraras en un día. Hice todo con cuidado para que así fuera._

Sonrió al rememorar eso y se levantó de un salto en la cama. No había necesidad de pasársela todo el día tirada en la cama sin hacer nada. ¿Podría leer?, ¿intentar que alguna sirviente la tratara normal y la mirara a los ojos? No, eso sería hacer lo mismo de todos los días.

Con desgano, salió de su habitación para ir a la cocina y beber un poco de agua. El camino hacia la cocina era muy largo a su parecer, pero la idea de pedirle a un mayordomo que le sirviera un insignificante vaso con agua la enfermaba. No le agradaba interrumpir los quehaceres de otros, y aunque estos no parecieran fastidiados por sus pedidos, prefería hacerlo ella misma.

Además encontrarlos era muy difícil. No era común verlos en los pasillos.

Cuando pudo beber el contenido, aprovechó para llenar el mismo vaso y llevarlo a su recamara. De esa forma, no tendría que levantarse de nuevo. De camino a su habitación, pensó en todo lo que podría hacer para distraerse. Su padre le había enviado hace unos días un libro de cocina y una nota que decía: "Espero que te animes a cocinar, ya que siempre quisiste hacerlo".

Sí, la verdad es que siempre había querido hacerlo, pero nunca había podido. En la cabaña no tenía una cocina, solo una cama y una mesa sobre la que su padre solía dejar una cesta llena de comida para todo un día. Él solía quedarse con ella toda la mañana y luego se iba para trabajar, siempre prometiéndole que vendría mañana…

Suspiró y negó con su cabeza. No, no iba a deprimirse de nuevo. No ahora. Aprovecharía el día para preparar las recetas de ese libro en la tarde. Lo más probable era que no supieran bien al principio, pero cuando fuera lo suficientemente buena, le prepararía algunas galletas a su padre para cuando llegara de sus viajes. Desde muy chica, había soñado con eso.

A punto de pisar el último escalón que conectaba al segundo piso, un golpe hizo que Yui se tropezara y derramara el agua sobre ella. Aunque todo pasase en un segundo, y la sensación de caerse desconectara a casi todos los sentidos de su cuerpo, la rubia lo veía en cámara lenta: como su cuerpo suspendido en el aire iba descendiendo para seguro tocar el piso, como el techo se volvía nubloso y como el sonido desaparecía por completo.

Cerró con fuerza los ojos, esperando el impacto con miedo. Nunca sintió dolor, solo un fuerte jalón en su brazo y una suave almohada debajo de ella.

—Oww… —escuchó la queja de la almohada y se precipitó a abrir sus ojos—. Sí que pesas…

Yui parpadeó varias veces sin creer de quien se trataba. Se encontraba encima del niño de ojos verde claro y cabello castaño largo; ese que le había sonreído una vez en la fiesta de bienvenida.

— ¡Ah, Laito-kun! —Se levantó rápido para dejarlo respirar—. Perdón, seguro me tropecé y-

—Shh… —la calló Laito, colocando un dedo sobre sus labios, dejándola anonada y con los ojos bien abiertos—. No hables, es peligroso.

 _¿Qué?_

— ¿P-peligroso?

—Sí… —respondió, mostrando una cara muy seria—. Si él nos encuentra, ¡todo estará perdido!

¿Si él los encontraba?, ¿a quién se refería? ¿Habría algún demonio malo en la mansión en este momento?

— ¿De quién hablas, Lait-

— ¡No hay tiempo, Yui-chan! Si seguimos acá, podríamos perder nuestra vidas —la interrumpió él, sacudiéndola bruscamente, haciéndola temblar de miedo—. Él conoce muy bien esta mansión desde el jardín hasta el tercer piso, ¿sabes qué lugar sería bueno para escondernos?

La rubia aún no entendía la situación, pero si Laito estaba tan alterado por alguien que parecía ser peligroso, lo correcto sería ayudarlo, ¿no? Si de lo que huían conocía tan bien la mansión hasta el tercer piso, ¿cualquier habitación del cuarto piso estaría bien?

Asintió no muy segura, tomándolo de la mano y guiándolo hacia el cuarto en el que se la pasaba la mayor parte del día encerrada.

* * *

Después de haber corrido unos minutos hasta su habitación, se recargaron exhaustos sobre la puerta cerrada con seguro. Aunque los dos estaban cansados, Yui parecía más agitada y exhausta. Correr con Laito había sido difícil por su velocidad incomparable. Un dolor punzante en su corazón hizo que un exhalo se convirtiera en un gemido de dolor.

Llevó una mano a su pecho, intentando apaciguar el dolor inútilmente. Durante su estancia en esta mansión, ya que no había realizado una actividad física sobre cargada o recibido alguna horrible sorpresa, no había pensado mucho en el problema que tenía su corazón. Pero ahora que sentía como si miles de agujas perforaran su corazón, se arrepentía de no haberlo hecho. El dolor era asfixiante y horrible; casi daban ganas de arrancarse ese órgano vital en el pecho.

— _Respira, Yui, respira…_

Recordó las palabras de su padre y las siguió. Mientras más rápido se calmara, más rápido se iría el dolor…

—Oye, ¿te sientes bien?

La voz de Laito la ayudó a tranquilizarse un poco.

—Sí, solo corrí mucho, es todo.

Él pareció dudar de sus palabras, pero lo dejó pasar.

—Ah, bueno.

El castaño se puso de pie y miró a los alrededores como quien no cree lo que está viendo. Un tapiz de flores rosas, ventanas con cortinas rosas, una cama rosa y más cosas rosas… Luego se fijó en la niña que, para variar, usaba un vestido rosa y tenía ojos rosas, muy lindos por cierto.

—Te gusta mucho el rosa, ¿no?

Yui se levantó del piso ahora que estaba mejor y se fijó en la forma que Laito miraba su habitación.

—Me gusta, pero si lo dices por la habitación, ya estaba así antes de llegar.

—Hmmm…

Laito caminó por el cuarto y se detuvo frente a la cama. Se tiró en ella de un salto, mirando el techo. Yui lo observó con curiosidad y se acercó a él. Ya parecía más calmado y relajado sobre el demonio o lo que sea que lo estuviese persiguiendo.

—Laito-kun, ¿de qué estabas huyendo hace un rato?

—Ah, sobre eso… —dijo antes de sonreír y voltear su cuerpo hacia la dirección de ella—. Verás~ Kanato-kun quiere atraparme~

¿Kanato-kun?, ¿su hermano? La pequeña frunció el ceño. ¿Él lo quería matar? Realmente lo dudaba… Y la sonrisa que Laito tenía en el rostro no lo hacía muy convincente.

— ¿Kanato-kun quería hacerte daño?

— ¡Sí, mucho daño!

De verdad, no se lo creía.

— ¡No te lo creerías!

No, de hecho, no lo hacía.

—Kanato-kun quería jugar a las escondidas, pero quería que yo fuera el que llevara la cuenta… ¡de nuevo! —Hizo un puchero—. Así que le dije: "Si me encuentras en menos de una hora, yo contaré para toda la vida; y si no, tú lo harás"~ ¡Se puso a contar como loco y no me quería dar más tiempo para esconderme! Qué cruel es, ¿verdad?

Yui entrecerró los ojos a la vez que un suspiro de decepción amenazaba con escapársele. ¿Había corrido como loca con vestido hasta al cuarto piso con Laito solo porque él no quería ser el que contara en el juego de Las escondidas? Iba a reclamar o intentar decir algo, lamentablemente no tenía ni idea de qué. Molestia no era lo que sentía, pero esto había sido muy tonto.

Terminó por suspirar. Laito seguía tirado en su cama, mirándola de lo más divertido, como si ella fuese un juguete nuevo.

— ¡Ah, Yui-chan! —La apuntó con su dedo—. Tu vestido está todo mojado.

¿Yui-chan? Ya la había llamado así hace un rato. No le había prestado mucha atención antes… Estaba acostumbrada a que su padre la llamara así. Era raro escuchar a Laito diciendo eso, sin embargo, le gustaba. Daba un aire de confianza entre ellos similar al que había creado con Reiji después de largos días.

— ¿Mi vestido…? —La rubia vio hacia abajo y en efecto, la parte de la falda estaba completamente empapada. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes?

Seguro fue porque todo pasó muy rápido cuando Laito la traumó con que alguien lo perseguía. Ahora también notaba que en su mano seguía el vaso que antes estuvo lleno con el líquido que hacía que la ropa se adhiera a su cuerpo. Dejó el vaso sobre un mueble más cercano y sacudió un poco la falda.

—Debería cambiarme…

— ¿Por qué?

—Podría enfermarme.

 _¿Cómo?_

Laito frunció el ceño. ¿Enfermarse por estar con la ropa mojada? Eso era imposible. De ser así, él se habría enfermado varias veces jugando bajo la lluvia. El cuerpo de los vampiros jamás se enfermaba, era casi imposible; así que usar un vestido mojado no… _Ah._

 _Ah, cierto._

—Debe ser duro ser humano —dijo, antes de volver a sonreír y seguir mirándola atento.

Había escuchado de muchos demonios que los humanos se enfermaban de cualquier cosa y, al parecer, tenían razón. No eran muy rápidos ni fuertes. Ni podían volar cuando había luna llena. Menos teletransportarse. Aparte de eso, si no se alimentaban, podían morir de hambre. El castaño tembló ante la idea de sufrir eso.

Sep, para Laito, ser humano debía ser desastroso. Sentía algo de pena por su hermana adoptiva.

Yui caminó hacia el armario y cuando estuvo frente a él, procedió a desvestirse sin vergüenza como la pequeña inocente niña que era.

Laito no perdió de vista el acto y sus ojos se posaron de forma curiosa en el delgado cuerpo de la pequeña rubia. A diferencia de la palidez de su fría piel, la de ella era mucho más brillante y con más color; su piel también se bañaba del color rosado, concibió. Observó cada centímetro de su cuerpo como si fuera algo asombroso. Había visto varias veces a Kanato y Ayato en ropa interior, pero ver a su hermana adoptiva era algo completamente diferente. Era… extraño. No tenía cuerpo de mujer. No tenía un cuerpo voluptuoso como el que su madre tenía, así que no estaba seguro de que su hermana realmente lo fuera.

Tuvo que recordar que era tan solo una niña al igual que él para aceptar el hecho de que Yui tuviera un obvio pecho plano y no presentara un minúsculo bulto en su entrepierna. También tuvo que reconocer que su cuerpo parecía muy débil, como si de un golpe pudiera lastimarla severamente. Como si de un mordisco para probar su sangre pudiera romper algún hueso.

Hablando de su sangre, el olor de esta se había intensificado cuando Yui se quitó el vestido. Si no fuera porque se había alimentado en la mañana, tal vez Laito se hubiese sentido tentado a probar solo un poquito de ella. Solo un poquito porque es su hermana y no quería que su padre lo asesinara por eso. Lástima, su sangre olía a dulzura pura.

Divagando perdido en los rincones de su mente, no notó cuando la pequeña escogió un nuevo vestido que ponerse ni cuando se lo puso. Fue arrastrado a la realidad cuando Yui sacudía un poco el vestido y decidía acercarse a él finalmente. Cuando lo hizo, Laito la miró de arriba hacia abajo, parpadeando un par de veces.

—El azul te queda mejor que el rosa.

— ¿Tú crees?

—Sí —Asintió, y Yui creyó ver sus ojos esmeraldas centellear complacidos—, te ves más bonita con ese vestido~

Le agradeció el cumplido con la cara roja y tuvo que soportar la risa burlona de su hermano que la ridiculizaba por su "timidez". No era tímida… ¿o sí?

—Oye, ¿necesitas otro?

— ¿Otro qué?

Laito señaló el recipiente de vidrio que yacía frente al espejo. Ella hizo una mueca.

—No, ya me serviré otro después.

— ¿Segura? Te lo pueden traer en seguida, solo tienes que pedirlo así… —dijo antes de aclararse la garganta—. ¡Un vaso con agua! —Llamó.

Yui lo miró raro. ¿A quién le gritaba? Si no lo pedía a nadie, ¿quién le traería el vaso con agua?, ¿el aire? Meditó unos segundos… ¿Los vampiros podrían hacer eso?

Un sonoro golpeteo en la puerta detuvo su loca imaginación.

—Ah, ya llegó.

Laito abrió la puerta y un mayordomo le alcanzó el vaso con agua y se retiró. El castaño cerró la puerta y volvió a la cama, extendiéndole el vaso a su hermana adoptiva. Todo en cuestión de segundos.

—Viste qué fácil fue~

La rubia no comprendía lo que había pasado. ¿Cómo había llegado tan rápido? Mejor aún, ¿cómo lo había escuchado a Laito?

— ¿Por qué pones esa cara? No me digas que no sabías de esto y te la pasabas buscándolos siempre…

La vergüenza en el rostro de la pequeña fue obvia. El niño tuvo que contener una sonora risa.

—Pff, qué tonta.

—N-No lo sabía…

—Tu padre es un vampiro, los sirvientes son demonios o cadáveres andantes y, ¿no sabías esto? — Soltó una carcajada—. Jajaja, wow, no me lo creo.

—Ugh…

Un momento, ¿acababa de decir cadáveres vivientes?

—En fin, ¿no vas a tomarte el agua?

No tenía sed justo ahora (culpemos a la terrorífica mención de cadáveres vivientes siendo sirvientes), pero ya que Laito se había tomado la "molestia" de hacerlo, decidió beberlo.

—Oye, espera… —la detuvo antes de que llegara a ingerir el líquido y la miró seriamente—. ¿Y si está envenenado?

La rubia lo miró como si estuviera loco, pero también alejó el vaso de sus labios.

—No deberías aceptar tan fácilmente lo que te dan de beber… ¿qué pasaría si justo algo raro en la cocina le cayó encima? O… —hizo una pausa melodramática—, ¡¿Qué tal si alguien de esta mansión intenta matarte?!

Eso era prácticamente imposible, razonó ella. Pero ahora que él lo mencionaba, lo cierto era que desde esa fiesta de bienvenida sentía que una de sus madres reprobaba su sola estancia en la mansión. Y, por alguna razón -mística o solo superficial tal vez-, Yui veía a la mujer de cabellos purpuras un poco capaz de poner cosas raras en sus bebidas para alejarla.

Lo cual era aterrador y la obligaba a revolverse incómoda y temerosa.

— ¡Era una broma! Jaja, mira, voy a tomarlo y verás que no tiene nada~

Laito dio un sorbo muy tranquilo y alejó el vaso de sus labios.

— ¿Ya ves? —Le insistió—. No pasó nada, ¿lo ves? —Rió de nuevo mientras la pequeña seguía mirándolo con desconfianza.

Él le ofreció el vaso, pero ella, un poco resentida, se negó a tomarlo.

—Ah, vamos, no seas así, fue solo una pequeña bro-

El vampiro no pudo siquiera articular la última palabra antes de toser como si plata en polvo ardiente se hubiese adherido a su garganta.

— ¡UGH!

Los ojos verdes del castaño se abrieron como platos mientras este llevaba una mano a su cuello y empezaba a respirar entrecortadamente. Horrorizado, volteó a ver a Yui, quien lo veía asustada y empezaba a temblar. No… ¿en serio el agua tenía veneno? Pero, aun si fuera veneno, Reiji le había dicho una vez que los vampiros no podían morir incluso si ingerían grandes dosis…

Así que, aun si el agua realmente hubiese estado envenenada, Laito-kun estaría mejor en un rato, ¿no?

—Agh, no puedo… —jadeó y cerró sus párpados con fuerza—, respirar…

Tosió antes de aferrar sus manos al edredón y morderse el labio con los colmillos. ¿Y si Reiji se había equivocado?

— ¿L-Laito-kun? —El vampiro golpeó su pecho un poco como intentando encontrar alivio.

Antes de que fuera capaz de procesarlo, las lágrimas rebalsaron sus ojos y corrieron por sus mejillas. No podía ser… ¿Laito estaba…? La rubia cerró sus ojos asustada antes de gemir destrozada sin saber qué hacer. ¿Qué haría?, ¿a quién llamaría?, ¿Podría Reiji-

—Pfff…

Yui parpadeó.

—Jajajajajaja —se carcajeó Laito, muy sano y enérgico de pronto, sentándose en la cama y acomodando su cabello— Debiste haber visto tu cara. Estabas tan asustada y… ¡Mira, estás llorando!

Laito rió más fuerte y la rubia por fin reaccionó. Infló sus mejillas con cólera y procedió a explotar.

— ¡Mou, Laito-kun! —Chilló molesta—. ¡Eso no fue gracioso, tonto!

—Sí lo fue~

Yui ya no sabía si las lágrimas que derramaba eran por el susto anterior o por su rabia actual. Lo ignoró y se las secó de un manotazo. Eso había sido muy cruel; en verdad, se lo había creído. Lo peor era que Laito seguía muy divertido con lo que había hecho y parecía disfrutar de lo lindo con verla así.

Qué niño tan cruel. Infló sus mejillas más.

—Hmph, por un momento incluso creí que Reiji se había equivocado…

— _Ah._

Laito paró de reír de inmediato y enfocó sus sentidos en ella de nuevo. ¿Qué había dicho ella?

— ¿Reiji…? —La vio confuso—. ¿Has hablado con Reiji?

El cambio de ánimo que había tenido su hermano y la mención tan incrédula del otro hizo que olvidara su enojo.

—Sí, lo veo en el estudio a veces.

Yui no sabía si lo que había dicho era malo o no, pero la mirada de Laito tampoco le ayudaba a descifrarlo.

—Eso es raro.

¿Hablar con Reiji era raro?

Laito no dijo nada después de eso y pareció perderse en otra dimensión. ¿Qué era raro? El silencio comenzó a incomodarla y decidió cambiar de tema.

—Hace un rato dijiste que Kanato solo conocía la casa hasta el tercer piso, ¿por qué?

Laito la miró de reojo, aún confundido, antes de hablar.

— ¿Por qué lo dije? —Repitió—. Porque es la verdad, Kanato solo conoce la mansión hasta el tercer piso, al igual que los demás.

— ¿Al igual que los demás?

—Es que no hay nada en el cuarto piso —dijo muy tranquilo—, excepto el estudio, pero ninguno de nosotros lo usa. Y nadie acostumbra venir aquí. O eso creía hasta que me contaste lo de Reiji.

—Pero mi habitación está en el cuarto piso…

—Por eso digo que esto es raro —murmuró más para sí mismo que para ella—. Las habitaciones de todos están en el segundo y tercer piso. Se supone que las puertas del cuarto piso están todas llenas de objetos, pero mira esto… —le dio una de sus sonrisas pícaras, aun detallando la información en su cabeza—. Yui-chan siempre había estado aquí~

Aunque la niña fuera la única que parecía sorprendida por esta revelación, Laito también lo estaba. Él ya había visto a Yui en el cuarto piso desde el jardín, pues ella salía de vez en cuando al balcón. En realidad, todos la habían visto; no era nada nuevo. Y como los demás, creía que ella sola decidía ir ahí para disfrutar de la vista que había, pero… ¡Oh, sorpresa!

Yui dormía aquí, en el único piso vacío y además nunca iba al jar-

 _Un momento_ , se detuvo él mismo.

Había otra cosa rara aquí.

Laito siguió observándola, esta vez como inspeccionándola.

— ¿Por qué nunca sales de la mansión?

La niña lamió sus labios antes de contestar.

—Mi padre no quiere que lo haga —respondió mecánicamente

 _¿Por qué?, era la pregunta mental que nunca obtuvo respuesta._

Todo era muy extraño.

Cuando chocó con ella en las escaleras le había pedido ayuda, pensando que ella era buena para esconderse. No la había visto de cerca en meses y se suponía que vivían juntos. ¿Entonces por qué nunca la vio en el comedor, el salón, o rondando por los corredores? Supuso que la pequeña era muy tímida o simplemente prefería estar sola. De ahí que lograra estar semanas enteras sin ser vista… ¿Cómo se suponía que debía asimilar esto?

¿Qué demonios hacía una niña metida en el piso que podría ser llamado almacén? ¿Acaso su padre hacía lo mismo que su madre con Ayato? No, eso no podía ser. Yui no tenía pinta de estar exhausta o al borde del colapso. Entonces, ¿por qué no podía salir?

O su madre tendría razón con eso de haberla adoptado para negarla como a todos los dem-

— ¿Laito-kun?

El castaño parpadeó, volviendo a la realidad una vez más en lo que iba del día. Sonrió de nuevo como su regla básica al percatarse que había dejado de hacerlo.

—Creo que debería irme ya.

— ¿Eh? —Yui lo vio confundida—. ¿Por qué?, ¿no que te estabas escondiendo?

—Lo hago, pero —Se levantó de la cama—, ¿no sería trampa si Kanato no sabe que estoy en el cuarto piso?

Tenía razón en eso, pero… No quería que se fuera. Laito era muy amable con ella hasta ahora (omitiendo su cruel sentido del humor) y sentía que si lo dejaba ir, no lo volvería a ver en mucho tiempo. Y no quería, _no quería estar sola_. Era más que obvio que él no podría estar con ella todo el tiempo; sin embargo, si podía llegar a tener una relación con él como la tenía con Reiji…

Sería grandioso. Eran hermanos después de todo.

—Ah, ¿por qué pones esa cara de perro abandonado? —Le preguntó Laito, sonriendo pícaro antes de que una idea loca cruzara su mente—. Acaso… ¿quieres que siga haciéndote compañía y que te visite todos los días?~

Aunque había utilizado el tono de voz tan bromista, característico de él, los ojos de Yui se iluminaron.

— ¡¿Podrías?!

—Eh… —Incrédulo, parpadeó una, dos veces… ¿Esa niña hablaba en serio?

Solo había bromeado. Bien, hacerle compañía no era problema, pero… ¿de verdad lo quería ahí con ella? Vio sus ojos brillando con emoción y acorralándolo. Era como si quisiesen conquistarlo y mantenerlo preso. ¿Tanto odiaba estar sola? Estar solo no era tan malo. No cuando tu madre no hacía más que ignorarte cuando estabas cerca. Daba lo mismo estar solo o estar con esa mujer de cabellos púrpuras a la que tanto quería.

Amplió su sonrisa.

—Está bien, Yui-chan. Me quedaré contigo~

La pequeña de orbes rosadas imitó su gesto alegre.

—Muchas gracias, Laito-kun —le agradeció de corazón, atreviéndose a lanzarse sobre él debido a su explosión de felicidad.

Reiji la mataría si le hiciese algo así, pero Laito no parecía Reiji; y no parecía enfadarse por este tipo de cosas o tampoco decir que eran de mal gusto.

El castaño quedó perplejo cuando sintió el calor de la humana en su pecho. Ella… ¿Lo estaba abrazando? Con mucha inseguridad y asombro, la rodeó con sus brazos, como si fuese un objeto muy frágil. Nunca había abrazado a nadie antes… Kanato no contaba. Casi lo había asfixiado su hermano cuando lo utilizó como oso de peluche tras tener una pesadilla. Como sea, no le desagradaba esto de sostener a su hermanita. Era… ¿tierno, tal vez?

Ahora que lo recordaba… No tenía planeado qué hacer con Kanato aún. Lo más seguro era que lo siguiera buscando. Lo positivo de esto era que ya había pasado más de una hora y jamás volvería a contar en ese horrible juego de las escondidas, así que… ¡Hurra! Por otro lado, conociéndolo, le importaría muy poco su apuesta siendo él, el que había perdido.

De seguro le preguntaría en dónde se había escondido… Y si le decía que había estado con su hermana, lo más probable es que hiciera su más grande berrinche histérico, alegando lo que su madre solía opinar de la pequeña. Su madre odiaba mucho a su hermana adoptiva, y aunque esta última tuviera una personalidad tan poco amenazante u hostil, entendía por qué su madre la detestaba.

La culpa la tenía ese hombre. ¿No podía ser menos llamativo?, ¿no podía simplemente entrar a la mansión cada mes sin que su madre se enterara?, ¿sería consciente de que su madre estaba dispuesta a matar a su "preciada hija" por su inconsciencia?

Si tanto la quería como para ir a la mansión por ella, ¿por qué no ser más cuidadoso? O, acaso, ¿no le importaba en realidad?, ¿no la quería? Para Laito, eso tenía más sentido. No creía que ese hombre fuera capaz de apreciar la vida de alguien. Pero ahí estaba Yui, siendo "amada", como su madre decía, por su padre. Incluso otros demonios lo sabían, que Karlheinz veía a su hija humana como la preferida en su familia, la única mujer e hija que visitaba y cuidaba…

Y por la forma que rubia miró a su padre en esa fiesta de bienvenida, Laito lo supo. Que Yui era igual a su madre, que ella podría entregar todo por ese hombre, que la rubia era devota a él y que jamás dudaría de su palabra. Y esa idea era nauseabunda. Pero también sabía, que a diferencia de su madre, el mundo de Yui no era específicamente él, que ella no necesitaba a ese hombre para mantenerse "sana y cuerda".

Y eso era suficiente para hacer que le agradara.

Ya pensaría en qué decirle a Kanato y cómo borrar el aroma de la niña que seguía colgada a él.

* * *

Ese mes, cuando Yui habló con su amado padre, notó que él parecía más feliz cuando le contaba de Laito y Reiji que de otros temas. Era obvio que fuese así, se trataba de sus hijos, a los cuales quería con toda su alma.

 _¿Todos los días?_

— ¡Sí, Laito-kun siempre me visita en las tardes!

—Hmmm… eso es muy lindo.

Y conveniente, pensó sonriendo para sí.

* * *

Lo siento por la demora. Últimamente, he estado ocupada con… ciertos problemas en mi casa. Y, aparte de eso, he descubierto que me gusta dibujar y pintar con mucha pasión; y pues, he estado ensimismada en eso. Una excusa más que podría dar es que no encontraba inspiración para terminar este capítulo. Espero que no se sientan incómodos por cómo plasmo las personalidades siendo niños. Sé que los vampiros ya grandes son sádicos y crueles, pero de niños daban una impresión muy diferente, así que intento apegarme tanto los juegos como al Anime cuando escribo.

En fin, ¡gracias por esperar y comentar tanto esta historia. Me alegra mucho que les guste bastante! Este capítulo trató de Laito, el próximo será de Kanato :) Muchas gracias por sus comentarios (son muy dulces, en serio) y una vez más, disculpen la demora.


End file.
